The invention relates to gas water heaters, and more particularly to power vent blower assemblies for gas water heaters.
It is known to provide a gas water heater with a power vent blower assembly. The blower assembly communicates with the flue of the water heater and includes a fan or blower that forces exhaust gases into the atmosphere. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,919.